Happy Birthday
by Broadway Wednesday
Summary: It's Morticia's birthday and the family celebrates. Written for Carolyn Jones' birthday.


Gomez woke up before Morticia. He silently, and gently loosened her grip on his nightshirt, and slipped out of the bed. Quickly and quietly he got dressed, he picked up his shoes and tiptoed out of the bedroom. Once he was in the hall, he slipped on his shoes, and made his way downstairs.

The children were waiting in the kitchen for their father.

"Good Morning Wednesday, Pugsley," he greeted them.

"Morning Father," the children replied, their voices full of excitement.

Today was Morticia Addams' birthday, and the family was throwing a surprise party for her.

"All right children," Gomez addressed his offspring, "now, we're all going to be very quiet so we don't wake your mother."

"Yes Sir," replied Pugsley, as Wednesday nodded her head.

"Good, now, the decorations are in Pugsley's tunnel, the one that comes off the playroom, you two go and get those and bring them into the living room," he looked up at Mama, "you have the food under control?"

Mama nodded, "Yes."

The children ran off to the playroom to fetch the decorations, Mama continued cooking. Gomez went into the room that came off the foyer to get the pile of presents for his wife.

He carried them into the living room and placed them on the coffee table in front of Morticia's chair.

Wednesday and Pugsley returned, their arms laden in black streamers, balloons, and homemade party hats.

Gomez smiled broadly at them, "Excellent, now, let's start hanging these things up."

"Pugsley, you can blow up the balloons if you like," said Wednesday.

"Oh boy," exclaimed Pugsley, "I'll be right back with my dynamite caps!"

Gomez caught the boy's shoulder, "Your sister means, fill them up with air," he clarified.

"Oh," said Pugsley, sounding disappointed, but nevertheless, he began filling the balloons with air, his cheeks increasing in redness the more balloons he filled.

"I'll hang up the decorations!" announced Wednesday.

"Let me help you with that," offered Gomez.

He lifted her up onto his shoulders so that she could hang the streamers up higher.

Once Pugsley was finished with the balloons, all three began throwing them about the room, and hanging them from lamps, chairs, tables, and Wednesday even tied one to Thing's box for him.

Just as they finished hanging up the decorations, Mama entered the room, carrying a tray full of breakfast foods and snacks.

Pugsley knocked on Thing's box. When Thing came up Pugsley announced, "It's time for the party Thing!"

Thing pulled a party popper from his box and popped it in response.

"Children," said Gomez, "go and wake up Lurch and Fester, I'll get your mother."

When the children returned with their butler and uncle, Gomez made his way back upstairs to get Morticia.

When Gomez got their bedroom he creaked open the door and peered in. There was his wife, still asleep.

He went in and sat down on the bed, Morticia stirred as the mattress depressed.

"Morning Gomez," she mumbled, then she noticed that he was fully dressed and she shot up, "What time is it?"

Gomez checked his watched, "Half seven," he replied.

Morticia relaxed, then she squinted at him, "What are you doing up already?"

"I've been helping the children with something, they want you to come downstairs," replied Gomez.

Morticia nodded. She removed the bedsheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed, "I'll just get dressed first," she informed him, stroking his cheek.

Gomez nodded, and allowed her to get dressed.

Once she was ready, he took her hand and escorted her downstairs.

They went into the living room, which was dark. They made it to the foot of the stairs before the lights came on.

"Surprise!" shouted the members of the Addams Family.

Morticia's hand went to her heart, but she was smiling broadly.

"Happy Birthday Cara," Gomez kissed her hand. She allowed him as she addressed the others.

"Thank you darlings."

Wednesday and Pugsley ran to the coffee table and each grabbed a package.

"Open my present first Mommy," said Wednesday bouncing towards her mother.

"No Mother, open mine first," said Pugsley.

Morticia smiled at them.

Gomez removed his lips from her long fingers, "How about we let your Mother sit down first."

"An excellent idea, Bubele," said Morticia.

She shuffled to her chair and sat down, Wednesday got there before Pugsley and climbed onto her Mother's lap.

"Open mine first," she repeated.

Morticia looked to Pugsley, "It okay," he replied, "you can open mine next."

Morticia smiled at him and looked back down at Wednesday, "All right dear."

She took the package from her and unwrapped it delicately. Inside it was a box. Inside the box was a piece of paper.

"It's a poem I wrote about Homer," Wednesday told her.

"How thoughtful," replied Morticia, "and it was just what I wanted."

Wednesday grinned, then she kissed her mother and clambered off her lap.

Morticia continued to open the rest of the presents.

The party lasted all day, with plenty of dancing and snacks.

The Frump family showed up in the evening, and Ophelia sung her sister a birthday song, which Morticia loved.

Then night fell, everyone helped to pack up the decorations and Morticia bade farewell to her mother and sister.

Gomez and Morticia went upstairs and got dressed for bed.

"Querida," said Gomez.

"Yes, Bubele?" asked Morticia.

"You still have one present left."

"Do I?" asked Morticia, astounded, "but I opened so many."

"You haven't opened mine yet," he replied, he leaned down and retrieved a small box from underneath the bed.

He passed it to Morticia. She opened it, inside was a delicate black lace handkerchief, with _To my everything, my darling Tish_ embroidered elaborately on it.

"Gomez," said Morticia softly, "It's perfect."

She embraced him.

"Happy Birthday Cara Mia," he whispered into her ear.


End file.
